A long week
by Uneven-Hats
Summary: Set after the 'Stakes' miniseries. Rated M for a short scene. One shot. I'm really bad at summaries. Side note: I'm bubbline trash
Marceline floated around her living room restlessly. It had been a week since she had vanquished the vampire king; A week since she got rid of the plague that is vampires from ooo. A week since she revisited her dark memories as the pre vampire queen.
It had been a week without Bonnie.  
She slung her bass and picked a few free style notes before quickly loosing interest and setting it back down again. She considered going over to F and J's treehouse but she was sure they were settled in doors, not expecting any guests around this time of night. It wasn't late, but it wasn't exactly early either.  
Then again, she was a vampire. There was never an hour too late in the night for her.  
The dark haired girl didn't consider herself to have a huge amount of friends. So that only left Bonnibel on the list. But Bonnibel was always busy in the past, would now make a difference?  
She considered calling the pink haired girl to ask if she wouldn't mind setting some time aside for her but she thought that was much too selfish of her. She figured she'd arrive without letting a soul know, and if she were too busy, it wouldn't be a complete waste. Some fresh air in general would do her good.  
It had been a long week.

The sky was streaked with a soft hue of blue and the stars we're splattered across the faint clouds. Bright lights from the contrasting kingdom of sweets fought against the dark sky, mixing into a strange artificial color above.  
Marceline would usually fly to the princesses bedroom window because she didn't want to cause a scene by scaring any fragile candy people with her presence. But a week ago, she was more than just ooos wicked vampire queen who ruled the nightosphere. She was basically a newfound hero with people who respected her rather than feared her.  
She landed on her feet a few yards away from the main gates to the kingdom, her short hair flicking with slight unease. She wasn't sure what reaction she'd reel in this time, technically she was Marceline the Vampire Queen and will always be.  
When she approached the gates, the banana guards straightened up. Marceline didn't noticed she was holding her breath until she exhaled forcefully.  
The vampire was expecting to be interrogated by the tall yellow bananas but instead they clumsily waved to her as she passed them. She hesitantly waved back.  
Marcelines eyes wandered restlessly around the kingdom. There weren't much candy people strolling about. She could only see a few candy people walking alone, probably coming home from work. She walked along the candy path that was neatly placed all around the kingdom. The dark haired girl had seen the candy kingdom before, but never like this. Back when her and Bonnie had first become friends, Marceline was always sneaking in and never really had time to take in the view.  
The vampires plan was to originally go through the front doors and talk to the receptionist or whatever. She wasn't sure how things worked around here. However, as soon as she arrived to the entrance she noticed a dim light off in the distance.  
Curiosity got the best of her. She quickened her pace and continued until she reached the strange light. She was surprised to find a small bar.  
Marceline decided to explore the place since Bonnie wasn't expecting her. Silently, she slipped inside. People stared at her but never stopped doing what they were doing. The short haired girl took a seat on a high stool.  
"What can I get for you?" A squeaky voice asked from behind the counter. Marceline waved the candy person away. "No thank you." The bar tender grunted and slid away from her.  
It was like any other bar she'd been too. All she saw was creepy people, drinks, and people who have never met before were locking tongues. What caught Marceline's attention though, was the musical instruments in a luminated corner.  
The vampire shot up and maneuvered through the crowd

She was inches away from touching the bass in the bar when a lanky piece of taffy got in her way.

Marceline almost growled. "This stage is for musicians only." The candy girl said firmly with her hands on her hips.  
A cackle escaped Marceline's throat before she proceeded to pick up the sleek white guitar. This took the Taffy chick off guard. "Excuse me!" The thin girl leaned over and attempted to rip the guitar back from Marceline.  
Marceline locked eyes with her, "you're excused," her lips curled into a fang filled smile. The Taffy girl stepped back, frowned, then picked up the second bass. The bar began to stir when they noticed the tension that was brewing between the two girls.  
Marceline began picking strings hard and fast with her thumb. The room was in awe. The vibrations of the riff were in everyone's chest. The vampire couldn't hold in her smile, she knew she was good.  
The other girl started to pick at strings in a desperate manner causing her to have a few dead notes. Marceline purposely stepped on the Taffy girl's cord. She jerked backwards so hard that it disconnected, leaving an eerie screech in the air.  
The vampire floated in the air and continued her heavy riff, her long, nimble fingers not missing a beat. The candy people in the bar began to cheer.  
When Marceline was about to finish, a tiny cake hit her square in the face. Everyone gasped; then, fell silent. Marcelines eyes were now bright red. She was seething with anger.  
Marceline gently landed on her heels and stormed over to the Taffy girl who was now near the snack bar. The vampires hand was now a claw.  
The candy girl shook underneath Marceline's intense stare. Marceline smiled again, but this time there was less tooth and more frosting.  
Marceline wiped her face with her palm and then smeared the remains of the cake onto the Taffy girl's face.  
"FOOOD FIIIIGHT!"  
The bar was suddenly turned into a war front. Food and drinks and even people were chucked across the room. Marceline almost slipped on a squished cookie. She was close to the exit when a big yellow banana pushed his way inside. Marceline slid away to avoid getting caught.  
"WEE! WOO! WEE! WOO! WEE! WOO!" Several banana guards covered the only escape. People ducked and ran but it was no use, they'd all be arrested.  
Right before Marceline was about to turn invisible, hand cuffs enveloped her pale wrists. Marceline hissed, "What are you doing, man? I didn't even do anything!"  
The banana guard dragged a reluctant vampire outside, she stopped struggling when she realized she was getting taking toward the castle.  
She felt a little better when she locked eyes with the Taffy girl who was also in chains.

Marceline was escorted into a dark, surprisingly bad smelling dungeon. The Banana Guard unlocked the restraints then locked the dungeon door.  
"Now don't you go anywhere, you criminal!" The Banana Guard put his hands on his hips, Marceline rolled her eyes. His companion patted his shoulder, "Let's go get the rest of them." they then high fived and waddled out. Marceline sunk back against the cold bricks. This sucked.  
She could just destroy the wall behind her and escape but she didn't want to hurt anyone or cause Bonnibel any trouble so she just sat still. At least it was a change in scenery.  
A few other candy people were dragged in minutes later. Each of them filling the empty cages. The Taffy girl was placed in a cell right next to Marcelines.  
"What are you looking at?" She asked fiercely. Marceline didn't respond but she didn't look away either. The other bassist began to cry. The Banana Guards who brought her in began to freak out, "Huh? Why are you crying?"  
"Please stop crying," the other begged. However, the taffy girl continued to cry. "I'M CALLING THE PRINCESS!" The first banana guard exclaimed as he scurried upstairs. His partner was on his heels.

As soon as the guards we're out of the room, the girl's cries stopped.

Marceline scooted close to her soon. "Hey," she whispered. "What are you in for?"  
The Taffy girls face was streaked with her tears, "You're a butt." She said through hiccups. Marceline smiled but twiddled her fingers nervously.  
"Look, I'm sorry for playing the guitar without your permission but you didn't have to be so mean about it!" Marceline huffed.  
The other girl shook her head, "I've never been arrested in my life. Once the band finds out-" She couldn't finish her sentence. Her sobs we're much stronger.  
"Hey, wait! It's okay! I'm sure they'll hear you out! Plus it wasn't your fault!" Marceline scrambled to find the right words to comfort her but this wasn't a song. Finding the right words for people was much harder that stringing words together for a song.  
Marcelines eyes caught sight of pink. Her stomach began to churn. She quickly turned invisible.  
"Here she is, Princess. Make her stop crying, we don't know how to." The Banana guard asked innocently.  
Princess Bubblegum peered into the Taffy girls cell. She was crumpled in the corner, still crying. Marcelines undead heart threatened to start pounding.  
"She'll be alright, boys. Can you guys step out for a quick second? I'll call you back in when she's calm."  
"Wasn't there another prisoner?" The second Banana Guard asked. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh" his partner scratched his head with his weapon. The princess' mouth twitched, "We'll worry about that later, off you go!" The pink haired girl practically pushed her guards out.  
"Your highness," Taffy girl's voice shook, "I swear I didn't do anything wrong! I'm a victim caught in a cross fire!" Her breath quicken, she was struggling for air.  
Bubblegum shushed her gently, "why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning."  
Taffy girl took a deep breath then exhaled her response, "I was at the bar with my band like any other day and everything was going fine until she showed up-" She stood up and looked around Marceline's cell. "Huh? Where'd she go?" The Taffy chick looked at the princess with anger and confusion plastered on her face. She shot up and got as close as she could to the Princess.  
"I'm sorry?" The candy princess asked? "I don't know who you're talking about could you please explain-"  
"THAT BASSIST GIRL, WHAT WAS HER NAME? SHE HAD SHORT HAIR AND, ARGH I DON'T KNOW HER NAME!" The taffy girl shook the bars in frustration, tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
The name almost rolled off the Princess tongue. She walked toward the empty cell beside the distressed girl's. For a long time, Bonnibel stared at nothing. But of course, Marceline was staring right back.  
When she appeared on the other side of the bars, Bonnibel almost choked. "Hi Bonnie. I see you've met my friend." The vampire gestured towards the girl beside her in the next cell.  
A finger was now trespassing into her cell. "IT'S ALL HER FAULT I'M IN HERE."  
Bonnibel was half listening. She was too entranced with Marceline's presence. It had been a week but felt like an eternity without seeing her friend.  
The princess leaned forward as far as the candy bars would let her. But even being skin to skin wasn't close enough. Marceline closed the space between her and the bars. Bonnies fingers ran through the vampires hair until she reached her pointy ear.  
A shrill cry resonated throughout all of the candy kingdom.  
A knock was heard soon after, "Hey Princess, are you okay in there?"  
"OW OW OW OW BONNIE!" Marceline hissed. "I'm okay guys, don't come in until I tell you okay? No matter what." Bubblegum said through gritted teeth. The vampire ripped free of the princess grasp.  
The Taffy girl was now crying with laughter. Marceline rubbed her ear.  
PB unlocked Marceline's door, "You're coming with me for your punishment." Marceline slipped out and stuck her forked tongue at the Taffy girl.  
"Your highness! What about me?" She tapped on the door impatiently.  
"I'll let the banana guards know to let you go." Bubblegum smiled and then lifted a brick off the wall.

The wall lurched forward with a groan and revealed a small passage way.

Marceline floated along the set of stairs leading up the the pink girl's bedroom. She stopped in front of the door.  
Bonnie turned to face her but didn't open the door. "What's this on your face?" She asked, it almost sounded more like a demand. Her soft fingers gliding along her jaw, being a princess really payed off on her skin. No physical work means no calluses.  
Bonnie brought the white substance to her face. She squinted one eye, as if it made any difference.  
"Frosting." Marceline laughed, "Miss cry baby down there threw a cake at me after I out shined her down at the bar." Bonnie nodded, "What were you doing in the kingdom anyways?"  
Marceline felt like throwing up. She knew it was a bad habit, but she did it anyways. The vampire disappeared in front of the princess eyes. "Marceline!" The princess said, louder than she meant too.  
Bonnie sighed and clicked the door open. She felt a rush of air beside her.  
The pink haired girl sat on the edge of the bed. "Did the mean, vampire queen decide to do her evil doings in my kingdom?" No response.  
"Maybe the wicked rocker girl wanted a new place to jam." Princess Bubblegum fiddled with the buttons of her dress. "Maybe.." The girl said while removing her dress cautiously. "Marcy mightve gotten lonely and came to hang out with her giirrrl friend?"  
The dress slid off her skin then, Bonnibel picked it up, folded it with steady hands and placed it neatly on one of her chairs. She knew Marceline was watching, she just didn't know from where. Sometimes Bonnie wished that the vampire wouldn't play such games at times like these.  
She strode across her room in only her undergarments. The pink haired girl was decorated with a crimson colored bra along with it's matching partner, red panties.  
When Bubblegum pulled open a drawer for pajamas, a sharp wind closed it shut. The princess sighed then reopened the drawer again. And again, it was shut closed.  
"Marceline." The princess called out angrily. Her eyes scanned the room desperately, "if you don't answer me this instant I will- AHHHH!"  
The next moment Bonnibel had flown out of her bedroom window and into the night sky. The cold air cut into her exposed flesh. Her vision was a blur of lights and stars. She couldn't see Marceline, but she could feel her.  
After flying high speed into the air, the princess noticed that gravity began to kick in. They weren't flying anymore, they were falling.  
The ground was coming in fast. A sense of panic flowed threw her sweet filled veins.  
Bonnie opened her mouth to let out a shriek but was muffled by a now visible hand. It was cool against her lips. Bonnibel took advantage and bit down hard on the vampires fingers.  
A blood curling cry ripped free from Marceline's throat. The princess rolled her eyes, she hadn't bit her that hard.  
Marceline tightened the grip on her pink passenger and swooped back into her friends bedroom. She dropped Bonnie on the bed and took a seat in the air in front of her.  
"What the heck, Marceline!? Someone could've seen me! Like, like, like THIS!" Bonnie gestured dramatically to herself. Marceline was too busy sucking on her fingers to pay attention. Bonnibel was heaving.  
Bonnie huffed angily. She stomped over to her drawers, slipped on her pajama pants and shirt and then curled up in bed. She made sure to face away from Marceline.  
Marcelines face was burning hot. She couldn't get the image of Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum in her underwear out of her head. Marceline had seen a lot of things throughout the hundreds of years she's been alive but nothing could compare to Bonnibels bare body.  
It wasn't always in a sexual way, Marceline genuinely thought the princess was beautiful.  
"I missed you.. is all."

Bonnibel resisted the urge to turn around.  
"I can't hear you. I'm asleep." She said bitterly.  
Marceline flew over to face her. "I can see you're awake Bon Bon." Bonnie didn't respond, instead she fake-snored in an exaggerated tone. Marceline sighed loudly.  
A pale hand creeped along the bright pink covers. Soon both of her hands were tickling the princess of the candy kingdom.  
Bonnibel screamed then gasped for air before going into a laughing fit. She twisted and turned but the dark haired girl showed no mercy.  
Her professional mask washed away as the princess snorted through a storm of limbs. "MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN," Bubblegum pleaded, "S-STOP!" Marceline smirked, she couldn't help it. She liked being in control but also took advantage of Bubblegum's smile.  
Her cries for help only encouraged her to tickle her harder.  
Marceline jumped at the sudden knock at the door. Sharp pain spread throughout the vampires cheek from collision from a pink fist.  
The vampire hissed and transformed into a snarling beast; Bonnies face grew red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry!" She whispered as she got up to answer the door. She made sure to fix her hair before answering.  
Peppermint Butler noticed his princess was out of breath. "Are you okay in here?" He asked, concern plastered on his face. Marceline hid in her bathroom, the impact had caused her cheek to swell slightly. That piece of gum packed a punch.  
Bonnie nodded, "Yes, pep, I'm okay. Good night now." The princess was closing the door before he could say anymore. "But i heard you scream earlier. Are you sure you're okay?"  
Bonnibel rubbed her chin, "Could I get some ice? Please?" The small mint nodded and decended down the stairs to fetch the ice.  
The pink haired girl shut and locked the door once more. She hurried to the bathroom to see how her friend was doing.  
Marceline was tenderly poking at her bruised cheek. She whipped around when she heard the princess coming. "Look!" She said pointing at her cheek. "Geeze, Bonnie, argh! This hurts!" The vampire cried out in pain. Bubblegum's brows furrowed together.  
"Marcy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Bonnibel leaned in and examined the splotch of purple on her cheek. Marceline winced. "I can always have Doctor Icecream look it over if you'd like. I'm not good with vampires, I'm better at candy people or science."  
Marceline didn't reply right away, "It's okay, Bon. Actually...it didn't even hurt that much." Her bruise shrunk to nothing.  
Bonnibel frowned, "you're a vampire." Marceline nodded, "I'm a vampire" she echoed. "With excelerated healing powers."  
Bubblegum then punched her on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" Marceline hissed.  
"For being a butt."  
The pink haired girl slid back onto her bed and sighed. "It's really late, Marceline, I've got a kingdom to run tomorrow morning." Marceline almost whimprered.  
The princess ushered for her to come take a seat beside her.  
"You have to royal promise," she said as the vampire floated over. "What?" Marceline asked. She hadn't made a royal promise in a long time.  
"You have to royal promise not to leave tonight." Marceline blinked in response. "What?" She said again. Bubblegum frowned then crushed her lips against the vampire's mouth.  
Marcelines knees weakened, causing her to land on some pillows but that didn't stop the princess from kissing her.  
The pink haired girl straddled her. She made sure to take the vampires bottom lip in between her teeth and gently pull. When she finally pulled away, Marceline's undead heart felt like it was going to break one of her ribs. "What?" She heaved.  
Bonnie ignored her and continued to work her way downward. Her soft lips nibbling along her neck. She bit Marceline's throat multiple times, getting a few ragged breaths out of her.  
Bonnibel could feel the dark haired girl's nails sink into her back. She began to suck harder on the vampires neck, leaving a trail of red splotches to decorate her collar bones.

The marks disappeared in seconds. "Don't heal." Bubblegum growled.  
Marceline obeyed and the marks did not disappear the second time they were made. This time, they were a tad bit more purple than red.  
Bonnie slid her hands into Marceline's shirt. Marceline shivered, "Hey Princess,"  
"Not now, Marcy." The princess replied through gritted teeth. She was struggling with Marceline's uncooperative shirt.  
"But," the vampire persisted but was shut down with a loud SHUSH from the girl on top of her still unable to rid her of her shirt.  
A quick knock was heard from the door. Marceline shrunk into a tiny bat and scrambled under a pillow. Bonnie hit her mattress with a loud thump. "I won't be needing the ice anymore Pep! Thank you though." The princess didn't feel like opening the door.  
"Are you sure-"  
"Yes, yes, good night now." Bonnie said before he could finish his sentence. She waited to hear his tiny footsteps decend down the stairwell.  
She looked around in search of a tiny bat, but she disappeared from under the pillow. Bonnibel sprawled out in her bed and closed her eyes. "Good night, Marceline." Her voice was dripping with disappointment.  
Bonnie opened her eyes when she felt a cool hand drape over her waist. That same hand ran her fingers over the pink waist. Marceline pushed back the waist band of Bonnibels pajama pants and panties with one swift sweep.  
She pushed two fingers inside of her.  
Bonnibel opened her mouth to moan but was smothered quiet with the vampires lips.  
With her free hand, Marceline wrapped her fingers around the princess throat. Bubblegum gasped slightly, overwhelmed with the pressure applied to her neck and in between her legs.  
The vampire brushed her lips against her neck before sinking her fangs into her bright pink skin.  
Bonnibel bucked and kicked frantically. Marceline held her down and continued to drain her of her color. Pink was a shade of red, afterall.  
"I royal promise." The dark haired girl said through hard breaths, "I royal promise that I won't leave you, tonight."  
Bonnibel nodded. She smiled slightly, sweat coated her forehead. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. Marceline continued to thrust into her until she screamed enough for the whole kingdom to hear.  
"Never ever never, no matter what. Forever." Bubblegum mumbled.  
Marceline draped a blanket over them. The vampire nestled into the princesses, soft pink hair. In that moment, Princess Bubblegum wasnt running a kingdom or conducting science expiriment. She was simply sleeping. And soon, the mighty Vampire queen wasnt killing pixies or rocking out on stage, but she was snoring beside her. All of their responsibilities melted away.  
It had been a long week.


End file.
